


Here.

by CapricornBites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Sadstuck, Sorry just needed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBites/pseuds/CapricornBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I know I'm backed up on fanfics but I really needed to work some things out and this is the best way I know how. If you don't like it I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here.

It's loud.  
So loud. 

"stop"

Make it stop.  
Make it stop!  
MAKE IT STOP!  
MAKEITSTOP!  
STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!

"Stop it...."

It echoes in this this empty hive. Another voice.  
Another noise. Echo bounce echo again and bounce.  
Bounce. Echo.  
Bounce  
Echo.  
Bounce.  
Louder and louder.

"Stop it." 

It's laughing.  
Laughing, crying screaming.  
Laugh, cry,scream.  
Laugh.  
Cry.  
Scream.  
Louder and louder and louder. Everything growing louder.

"Make it stop! Dad please." Another voice. Bounce  
Echo.  
Bounce.  
Another voice is in this empty hive.  
They answer. For the father that isn't here.  
No ones here....

No ones here....

Laugh, cry scream.

No ones here....  
Bounce. Echo. Bounce.

No ones here....  
LAUGH. CRY. SCREAM.

No ones here....  
BOUNCE. ECHO. BOUNCE.  
No ones here....

LAUGHCRYSCREAM

No ones here....  
BOUNCERCHOBOUNCE

No ones here....

"Make it stop." Another voice.

Laugh.  
Bounce. Echo. Bounce.

No ones here....

"Dad!" Louder. Useless voice.

Cry.  
BounceEchoBounce.

No ones here....

"Dad please!" Louder. Pathetic voice.

Scream.  
BOUNCEECHOBOUNCE.

No ones here....

"Dad....." Useless pathetic voice.

And they answer. Answer for the the father that isn't there.  
Never there.

No ones here....  
No ones here....  
No ones here....

It bounces. Bounce echo bounce.  
Their answer. Louder and Louder

Make it stop.

No ones here....

Bounce. Echo. Bounce.

Another voice. Useless voice.  
Pathetic voice. Louder and louder.

Make it stop!

Laugh. Cry. Scream.

And they carry on. Together. In this empty hive. 

No ones here....

Bounce. Echo. Bounce.

No ones here....

Laugh. Cry. Scream.

No ones here....

Bounce. Echo. Bounce.

No ones here....

Laugh. Cry. Scream.

No ones here....  
No one but Them. And the other voice.

Useless.  
Pathetic.  
Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Take it however you want. Don't like it than you can fuck off.  
> I didn't write it for you.


End file.
